A Vampire's World
by Torchwood-Babe
Summary: Carlisle and his three sisters face an awful life, where Jasper and his brothers and sister have them as their slaves.in a world where vampires rule.AU.Lemons. Warning Mpreg of Carlisle.A/Es,Ed/B,Em/R,B/J.Now adopted see inside!
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT, READ THIS BEFORE STORY OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND!**

**I got the idea of this story from When I ruled the world by Sybl Angelkat, it's really good I recommend you read it.**

**Anyway in this story they're two types of vampires, they're the vampires you get in twilight and they're half vampires.**

**Half vampires are like vampires only they aren't as strong or fast, only drink animal blood, can have children (vampire babies that can grow up to around 18 or 19 before stopping.) and they're also the slaves to the vampires or they do jobs like finding humans and sorting them for either blood farms (humans are harvested for their blood) or to be made into half vampires.**

**I've also given Rosalie a gift, it's a bit like Alice's only it comes to her in dreams and it's only really bad things that are going to happen them. **

Carlisle looked down at his sisters Bella, Esme and Rosalie as they slept unevenly.

Bella had her arms tenderly round her newly born daughter Renesmee. Carlisle smiled down softly, Bella's mothering instincts had kicked in fast and he was happy for them.

Though now she was a widowed mother. Her husband Jacob, one evening ventured out in search of food. From the rumours Bella heard of her husband, he had been captured and sent to a blood farm. That was only a month or so ago and everything in Bella's soul told her that she had lost her other half.

Carlisle's soul ached for Bella and the things she deserved.

She deserved love, and honest reassurance she gave her daughter when she promised her a better life, she like all his sisters deserved happiness.

Bella was the oldest of the girls, she and Carlisle had taken over looking after the other two girls when their parents had been caught by half vampires and been taken away and put into a blood farm as far as they knew.

They tried not to talk about it because it really upset Rose, well it really upset all of them but it upset Rose the most, being the youngest.

She was finding it difficult to handle, everyday waking up to the fact of not knowing if she'd still be free by the evening.

Many humans had been taken to blood farms; they were more common than humans being made into half vampires. Vampires didn't like having many half vampires around, they had enough of them to be waited on hand and foot but not enough that they could take over.

In the end they'd come up with a plan, when more humans were taken they'd only change them into half vampires if some vampires had put in an order for some. That way they never had too many.

Humans lived in small towns, villages and cities like before, but now they were always watched by half vampires waiting until they did something wrong or the half vampires received an order for more humans.

This meant humans feared them even more. Another reason for this, was the fact that they'd found humans breed better in the 'wild'. They were beginning to set up farms that breed humans that were then sent off to blood farms. It wasn't a nice way to spend a life.

This was one of the reasons Carlisle did his very best to keep the girls safe, because their town had produced more women for human farms than anywhere else.

It was only a matter of time before Bella, Esme or Rose were grabbed they'd shown that they were just what they're looking for, and the fact that Bella had given birth to Renesmee didn't help Bella in the slightest, it of course made it much worse.

Esme began to stir, she stretched her right arm above her head rubbing her left eye with her closed fist as she did so. She opened her eyes and looked over at Renesmee, they all knew how much Esme dearly wanted a child.

Carlisle walked over to her and sat down, she curled up into him. He smiled down at her; she looked back up with fear covering her face. Carlisle took a deep breath and whispered, "Its ok we'll be fine." He just wished he could reassure himself.

"You're lying again; only unlike Rose I don't believe you!" Esme looked into his eyes with an accusing stare. Carlisle had been using this on Rose almost everyday. "You, like the rest of us, really have no idea what's going to happen."

"Would you stop picking holes in me and do something useful!"

Esme stuck her tough out at him, he laughed and aimed the dish cloth at her, it hit her right in the face and hiding it from view. Carlisle turned away trying not to laugh.

Next thing he knew, he felt a hard slap on his ass. It really hurt.

He was about to do something back when Rose woke up screaming. Carlisle and Esme rushed to her side, Bella and Renesmee woke with a start at the noise.

"Sh, sh, shhh…" Carlisle tried to sooth her, but it wasn't any good. "The lights are on, but no ones at home."

Carlisle said to the other girls. "Esme get me a bowl of cold water."

When Carlisle had the water he placed Rose's hands into them, suddenly she stopped screaming and Carlisle pulled her into his arms.

Rose had been having nightmares ever since their parents had been taken.

She curled her head into Carlisle's chest, he ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Bella, can you get some breakfast for everyone?" She nodded and pulled Renesmee closer to her as she got up to see what they had left that they could eat.

Esme picked up a cloth dipped it into the cold water and started wiping Rose's face with it.

"Rose? Rose look at me, what was it? What did you see?"

Rose took over an hour to calm down, in the end she just sat on Carlisle's lap.

"So what did you see this time?" Carlisle asked softly Esme, Bella and Renesmee sat in a semicircle in front of them, waiting patiently for Rose's answer.

"I saw, oh god it was so terrible, we got caught…half vampires…" She rambled on and on, they couldn't understand half of what she was saying.

"OK, hold on so we got caught by half vampires?" Carlisle asked calmly, Esme and Bella looked at each other in fright.

"NO!" Rose howled.

"Then what? I don't understand."

"We _were_ half vampires!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update it's just I didn't know how to start this chapter.

Please Review because reviews are like kisses they only take a second but mean a hell of a lot.

I want to thank my Beta Jaspered01 for making this better and who will also be writing the lemons for this story because I can't.

**I glared at the three vampires in front of me. "What do you mean they're not here?" I demanded, my voice in my own ears sounding the deadliest of cold tones. I could feel the fear emitting off of them in tidal waves. **_**Good they should be scared**_**. Being the bastard I am I feed them even more fear. **

**" Well…erm…you see…" The tall thin bronzed haired one stuttered. I couldn't even recognize them by their names I was so pissed.**

**"Well what? I'm waiting!" I didn't have time for this so if Edward, who I finally recognized, would just explain then I wouldn't be getting more pissed! Not that it really mattered, I was still going to have to buy **_**more**_** slaves.**

**"Well, while you were away," Edward started. Now we were getting somewhere. "they thought they could rebel because, well you're like the only one that they're truly terrified of." Yes that hadn't escaped my notice; my brothers and sister were too soft on their slaves.**

**"I turn my back for three days, three bloody days and come home to find all my slaves dead, bar one. We haven't even had them long!" I sent them a few waves of guilt, I want them to know how angry I am.**

**I sighed at least they had the decency to hang their heads with shame. "It wasn't our fault, we didn't have a choice we couldn't let them live because they'd do it again. And you would have killed them anyway!" Emmett had a point there, I would have killed them without a second thought. **

**It still didn't change the fact that I was going to have to get some more, and good well behaved slaves were so hard to find. And the cost!**

**"Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost me?" I yelled at them. That was it, I was only going to buy myself a personal slave and have my sister and brothers look after themselves for awhile.**

**"Jazz please, we're sorry but we promise we won't let it happen again! Please don't leave us without slaves it will be hell." I looked at my little sister Alice, she must have seen what I was thinking. **

**"Fine, I give up, you can have your slaves, I'll put an order in right now. But I warn you if any of you mess this up this will be the last time you'll be getting any slaves. For eternity." I turned and headed upstairs to my rooms and felt the happiness from all of them that I'd taken it so well.**

**I opened the door, closed it behind me again and flopped onto my huge bed. I'd only been gone three days, checking up on the protection for the Volturi, Felix was head of the general guard, Renata was Aro's personal bodyguard and Jane was their torturer. I'd had to have a huge meeting with them as I was the head of the army and defence. I didn't have to do much these days just make visits to make sure everything was running smoothly and once in a blue moon someone would cause trouble and I'd have to go over and sort it out. It used to be a lot worse, when vampires had started taking over I'd been so busy I rarely got time to hunt!**

**I groaned and reached over for the phone bell to get the one remaining slave to my room, I needed a phone. This wasn't going to be pleasant I'd only ordered more slaves a year ago.**

**Carlisle POV**

I stared at Rose in disbelief, I couldn't have just heard that.

I heard a sobbing sound and looked up to see Bella and Esme crying together. Rose joined in.

I tried to calm them but it was no use. They wouldn't stop and I couldn't blame them, we'd all just discovered that our fate was to become HALF VAMPIRES!

"You know we might be lucky, if we are made to be slaves there's still a chance they could be reasonable." I said with as much hope as possible, even though I didn't believe a word I was saying. I had to do this for the girls.

Rose nodded, she seemed to believe me but then she believed almost everything that came out of my mouth. Which wasn't always a good thing.

Rose smiled up at me, tears still spilling down her face.

After we'd had breakfast or more like whatever I could find (I don't like it think about what it was, I always end up being very sick if I do and I have to help my family get though this) we heard the tell, tell sounds of what could only be a half vampire hunt.

I looked over at the girls, fear had filled their faces, actually fear was an understatement, it was more like pure terror!

Bella grabbed Renesmee and pulled her to her chest.

The door shot across the room with the force it had been hit with, and then we saw them- six tall pale half vampires staring straight at us.

"They'll do nicely!" One of them sneered, I didn't see which.

Then they grabbed us and I knew Rose's dream had come true.

**Jasper POV**

That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be in fact they were falling over themselves to help me. They'd sent out a party to fill my order the second I got off the phone.

A small smile played across my lips. Hopefully these slaves would be a lot more interesting and more obedient than the last lot.

I rested my head back against my soft plump pillows and went through my order. Three females and one male.

I was looking forward to collecting the new slaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I'm sorry about how long this has taken but it's quite difficult it write. **

**This is dedicated to-Bumble Bee Extreme Step Team, He Who Descends, Storyprincess92, Melbi, Disturbedgodsmack, Jilly90, ScarlettLily, Misstress900, KrazyKittyMatt, DreamingPoet1988, Bekins, Horror Cakes. Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me. **

**This is also dedicated to Jaspered01 my wonderful Beta, who without there would be no story. And also MaryandMerlin who will probably never read this but they gave me the kick up the arse I needed to start writing again.**

**Unfortunately Jaspered01 is very busy at the moment and so this chapter hasn't been betaed so I'm very sorry for all my mistakes. **

**Carlisle's POV**

I was gagged, tied and thrown over some half-vampires back. I fought back a whimper of pain they were like stone statues, that moved!

I could here Rose sobbing her heart out, Esme screaming and Bella desperately trying to keep hold of Renesmee. Suddenly the noises disappeared like we were in a vacuum or something.

Wind rushed past me impossibly fast, we must have been moving but it didn't feel like we were physically going anywhere.

My head began to throb but whether it was from the harsh treatment, the impossibly fast moving or had they put something on the gag over my mouth. I did my very best to stay conscious wondering if this was what had made the girls silent.

I became aware of a different ground beneath my captors feet, then a slight slowing, before we stopped.

And everything went black.

**Jasper's POV**

I heard the phone ringing somewhere down stairs, my chambers where on the highest level, but not the attic of course.

The next sound after the ringing had cut out was the sound of the slave running up the many flights of stairs. Knocking on the door loudly once.

"Enter" I called in a stony voice if this wasn't important I didn't want to know.

He opened the door genteelly and held out the phone for me. I motioned for him to bring it to me, once it was in my hand I placed it to my ear.

I barely registered the slave leave, I was to busy listening to what the half vampire at the other end of the line was talking about.

"My lord, there seems to be a slight hitch about that order you made." The man on the other end of the phone stated apologetically. "Well you see one of the females seems to have a little child and we wanted to know what you wanted done with it. As it is likely to affect what the mother's abilities are."

Which I knew translated to, one of the females has got a child and we want to cover ourselves plus if the female doesn't have her child she is likely to be trouble, and I didn't want that again. I sighed deeply, well if it was a female I wouldn't mater to me so it was my siblings call. Whoever choose the girl got to choose what happened to the baby.

"Keep it." I barked down the phone in an icy tone.

"Very well My Lord, they should be ready in three days." I hung up on him, he was depressing me, I hated waiting but there wasn't anything I could do to hurry it up.

I let out a growl as I remembered they rebelled in their first year, they're needed to be rules and punishments and after that they did as they were bloody well told.

I was still going to have to go through the whole training again with whoever was unlucky enough to be the male in that small group of slaves. I smirked as I thought of what I would do to him if he disobeyed me, it almost made me wish he would.

**Carlisle's POV**

The pain was like fire as it rushed through my veins, I clenched my jaw crushingly, my eyes were squeezed shut as tightly as possible, and my nails dug into something. I couldn't workout if it was what I was under me or the palm of my hand I couldn't feel anything but the fire. I bit back another scream.

The pain was to much I just wanted it to end, I truly didn't care what I would have become. Anything to make it go away.

As if some unseen forces had heard my plea for mercy the pain began to draw towards my heart leaving my feet free of pain. My fingers were released from the fire what felt like hours later. The fire moved further and further towards my heart until it stopped.

I let out a sigh of relief and my eyes flutter open to see the room I was in, it was made out of stone and I could see every tiny little marking clearly and every single speck of dust. I was amazed maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

I was picked up obviously not trusted to stand and carried out of the room. It seemed I was the last to wake, I was placed in the back of the van with my sisters.

Rose shot to my side and curled up to me trying to get some sort of comfort. I was amazed at how fast she moved in fact I think we all were.

Esme sat with her back against the far van wall pulling her knees to her chest. Her eyes were empty as they stared at the van doors.

Bella held Renesmee to her chest, Renesmee was looking amazingly cute it was clear that she had also been changed, much to my relief. It would have been hell for Bella if the one thing she had of Jacob was snatched away from her.

I felt Rose nuzzle her head against my chest trying to get comfortable what couldn't have been easy, could it?

The van travelled for what felt like hours, none of us spoke, we were to rapped up in thought of what are new owners would be like. It felt very weird to be thinking that but we were owned, we were slaves, positions and nothing more.

The van came to a steady holt, I looked up in fear at my family. We were here!


	4. AN

_PLEASE READ UNTIL THE END_

_It's sorry I haven't updated for ages and I'm also sorry for the fact that I'm no longer going to write this story, but I hate it when a story is discontinued so I'm hoping that someone will adopt this story and carry on writing it for everyone who is reading it._

_I've never had so many people have it on their alerts and favourites so thank you to everyone who has done that._

_If anyone is interested in adopting this story please let me know by saying in a review to this chapter. I will then send you a PM. _

_The person that I choose to adopt this story will get the first three chapters that are already posted on here so that people don't have to jump around to read the story and it is all in one place. _

_The story MUST still be an Mpreg story, they pairings must also stay the same of: _

_Jasper/Carlisle _

_Edward/Bella _

_Emmett/Rosalie_

_Alice/Esme_

_I also would like to know where this story will go in the future._

_When the story has been adopted I will post on both my profile and on this story who has adopted it so that you can all find it._

_Again I'm sorry about this._

_Torchwood-Babe_


	5. ADOPTED

This fanfiction has now been adopted by He Who Descends and should be posted soon. I read the first new chapter and I think it's great, it's just how I wanted this fanfiction to be written and he has done it better than I would have, so please have a look at it, and keep checking if it is not up yet.

I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!


End file.
